Comme des retrouvailles
by Kiaroma
Summary: Un trésor, son trésor ; cette dernière lettre.. OS anciennement publié sur le compte de Heiiwa


**Comme des retrouvailles**

Il marchait d'un pas précipité. Surement fière de sa trouvaille. Il posa la boîte métallique d'une rare délicatesse sur son lit. Ferma rapidement la porte, de peur qu'on le surveille. Il essaya une première fois d'ouvrir la boîte mais sans succès. Elle semblait très ancienne et était toute rouillée, ce qui rendait la tâche plus difficile. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la boîte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant enfin voir ce qu'elle renfermait depuis bien longtemps. Le jeune garçon était rempli d'excitation et il lui tardait de voir ce que ce trésor pouvait bien renfermé. Dans la boîte, il y avait une photo et une enveloppe vierge. Puis au fond de la boîte, il trouvait une nouille rassis et un mouchoir taché de rouge. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ces objets représentaient, mais il décida de les examiner de plus près. La photo représentait plusieurs personnes. Deux personnes. Deux garçons. Un garçon brun, et un garçon blond. Il y avait des initiales en bas de la photo. NS. Le petit garçon ne comprenait plus vraiment. Il posait quelques instants la boîte et son contenu sur son lit. Il grattait ses cheveux bruns et faisait mine de réfléchir. Il reprit ses recherches quelques minutes plus tard pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Il vit qu'il restait une chose dans la boîte. L'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit. Et commençait à lire l'écriture délicatesse qui s'en détachait.  
" A l'attention de Naruto Uzumaki. Mon ami, mon amour, ma plus grande passion. Nous nous sommes perdus, nous nous sommes brisés. Nous étions liés par quelque chose qui me paraissait pourtant inatteignable, quelque chose que seul nous aurions pu brisés. Mais je ne te laisserais pas, tu resteras pour moi bien plus qu'un ami. Tu étais la seule raison de mes si rares sourires, la seule raison de mon bonheur au quotidien. Tu étais devenus ma seule raison d'exister. Je n'oublierais jamais ton sourire, jamais ton visage, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. J'ai rêvé pendant tant d'années à tes cotés. Je veux célébrer ce moment, je veux célébrer ta vie. Je veux me souvenir. Je veux que tu saches enfin ce que ça fait de sentir le bonheur t'envahir. Merci pour tout, merci de m'avoir permis de vivre, de respirer la vie plus que quiconque. Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime, je t'aimerais. Peut importe que tu sois ici ou non. Je veux que tu vois que je suis fort pour toi, je veux que tu me regardes une dernière fois. J'aimerais tellement me dire que tu veille sur moi. Tu étais le seul dont j'avais réellement besoin, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te regardez d'en bas. Tu étais le seul à connaitre mes plus profonds ténèbres. Quand j'entends ta voix, ça me rappelle cette sensation de chaleur envahissant mon coeur lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir seul. Je ne veux plus connaître ça. Mon amitié, mon amour pour toi ne disparaîtrons pas. J'écris cette lettre, comme un adieu. Je veux pouvoir revivre ça à nouveau, pour t'oublier. Ou tenter de le faire. Je rêve en permanence de t'entendre à nouveau rire. C'est stupide, mais je me dis qu'à tout moment, tu vas arriver. Toi, et ton stupide sourire. Je crois au plus profond de moi, que tu es toujours là. C'est impossible, je le sais. Mais ça me fait tellement de bien. Je voudrais tellement revivre ses moments, sentir ta peau contre la mienne. Je t'aime tellement. Que ce soit ici ou ailleurs. J'aimerais tellement changer tout ce qui s'est passé. Revenir en arrière. Et revivre tout ça avec toi. Plonger à nouveau mes yeux dans les tiens. Tes yeux si yeux que j'aime tant. Je me battrais pour toi, je me battrais pour nous. Tu n'es pas seul. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Nous serons toujours ensemble, même après ça. Malgré cette distance qui nous sépare. Je t'aime comme au premier jour, comme au premier instant. Je te rejoindrais, mais pas encore. Pas encore. Je dois d'abord réaliser tous mes rêves. Réaliser mes rêves pour deux. Nos rêves. Je vais vivre pour toi, je te le promets. Chaque souffle, chaque pensée te sera destinée. Je ne cesserais jamais, jamais de t'aimer.

Tous ces regards et ses éclats de rire, c'était pour dire qu'on s'aimaient, n'est ce pas ?

Merci et Adieu. Sasuke Uchiwa, ton ami, pour toujours.

Le jeune garçon refermait délicatement la lettre. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il était bouleversé. Il se mit à courir dangereusement à travers la maison, esquivant de justesse les nombreux objets qui étaient au sol. Il dévalait les escaliers jusqu'à arriver à la table où était assis un vieux monsieur.  
- Grand père, grand père ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans la cave !  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ? Un nouveau trésor ? plaisantais le vieillard.  
Il lui fallut à peine quelques instants pour reconnaître cette lettre. Cette lettre, qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles. Cette lettre qu'il n'avait jamais oublié. Cette lettre, cette dernière lettre qu'il n'avait pas pu donné. Quelques larmes coulaient sur son visage qui avait été ravagé par la vie. Il regardait son petit-fils, d'un air bienveillant, et lui dit, tout bas, un simple merci. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Cette chaise qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis plusieurs années. Il marchait. Marchait dans un seul but. Il poussa le portail qui délimitait sa maison, et il continua. Il marchait, marchait, sans s'arrêter. Il continuait pendant au moins trente minutes, malgré la douleur. Il escalada une colline. Cette colline qu'il avait tant de facilité à gravir autrefois. Il avait mal. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Le regard vide. Il pleurait en voyant que rien n'avait changé. Il avait espérer de tout son être que cette pierre aurait disparu, que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve, ou une hallucination. Mais non. Cette pierre, était toujours là. Seul le nom qui y était inscrit étaient devenu quasiment illisible. Pourtant, lui seul pouvait encore le distinguer.

- Je vous l'avais promis, je n'ai jamais cessé de vivre pour deux. Tu l'as vu, n'est ce pas, Naruto ?

Sur ces mots, le vieillard fit demi-tour, laissant pour la dernière fois apparaître quelques larmes, laissant pour la dernière fois, apparaître sa seule faiblesse.


End file.
